


There's Nothing Surgery Can't Do

by orphan_account



Category: All Time Low, Pierce the Veil
Genre: Alex is a tired surgeon, Kellin is the group mom, M/M, Vic is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 19:13:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5217524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I like to-FUCK!"<br/>"Well that's forward."<br/>"I dropped scrabble on my foot asshat."</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's Nothing Surgery Can't Do

Alex is very tired. Being a surgeon is not an ideal job. 28 hour surgeries are not the ideal happenstance for a good sleeping schedule. Yet here Alex is again at 7 in the morning on the verge of collapse.  
The hospital is quite busy on Saturday mornings so no one notices him entering Jack's room. Jack had fallen off a bicycle and hit his head, personally he felt fine but many smart looking people in lab coats demanded he stay in bed. He is curled up asleep when someone, gets into the bed with him. Alseep Jack is not opposed to this at all in fact he straight away wraps his arms around the mysterious figure.  
Almost asleep Alex doesn't seem to mind either, he just wants some rest.  
3 hours pass. Jack wakes up slowly his face buried in another man's back. Although, this was a bit of a surprise Jack manages to refrain from screaming and simply gasps. This is, unfortunately, enough to wake the sleeping Alex next to him, who does scream but not very loud and they are in a hospital. No one in the hospital is alerted. Jack speaks first.  
"Sorry but who are you"  
"I'm Alex" Alex is still very sleepy.  
"Alright Alex why are you in my bed"  
"Oh god I'm so sorry" Alex realizes what is going on. "I was doing a surgery for like a million years so I was really tired and I didn't want to drive cause I would have died and I must've wandered in here and just lay down. I'm sorry I really am."  
"No, no it's fine you're cute."Jack chuckles, Alex blushes. 

"Well you should probably get some more sleep then." Jack adds.  
"Right, um" Alex stands up and nearly falls over. He sits back down on the bed.  
"Tell you what, if you can get me out of here I'll drive you home." Jack bargains adjusting his hair.  
"Deal" They shake hands. Alex manages to convince the Receptionist Jack is all better and Jack gives Alex a piggyback ride through the parking lot. In the car Alex falls asleep almost immediately. Jack, because of his lack of knowledge regarding the location of Alex's house, decides to go to his own house.  
Carrying Alex up three flights of stairs sounds like an even worse idea than the risk of people in the elevator. They enter the building. Jack elbows the elevator button praying no one is on their way down. The doors open. One person is in the elevator.  
"Hi Jack!" it's Rian. He pauses "What the heck?"  
"It's a long story and he's getting heavy. Where are you going?"  
"Just to get the mail. Why?" Rian asks.  
"That can wait"Jack says shoving Alex into Rian's arms as the elevator doors closed. Alex sighs but doesn't wake up. Jack smiles. Rian stands mouth agape not sure what to make of the situation. They arrive at Jack's floor. Jack grabs Alex thanks Rian and began down the hallway he bumps into Zack.  
"What the hell Jack" Zack is also confused.  
"Shush you'll wake him up. Would you be so kind as to open the door for me?" Zack just shakes his head and takes the keys Jack is holding. Zack opens the door to Jack's apartment.  
"Thank you Zack." Jack whispers and closes the door behind him. He lays Alex down on his bed. Jack decides to begin making lunch.  
2 hours later Alex begins to stir. He makes his way into the living room where Jack is watching something  on the television.  
"Jack?"  
"Oh, good you're up."  
"Are we at your house?"  
"Yeah you fell asleep in my car and you were so adorable I couldn't wake you." Alex blushes again. "Do you want something to eat?"  
"Yeah that would be nice actually. "  Jack turns off the Tv and stands to retrieve the remainder of his pizza. He hands it to Alex and sits back down. Alex starts to nibble and Jack just stares at him. Alex paused.  
"What"?  
"Why do you eat like that?"  
"Like what?"  
"Like a squirrel"  
"You're a squirrel" Alex sneers.  
"Well that was uncalled for" Jack acts offended.  
"You're the one who was staring at me"  
"Well you were eating funny." Alex returns to his pizza and Jack begins to stare again.  
"Stop" Alex whined.  
"Never" Jack snatched the pizza and took off down the hall. Laughing Alex chased after him.  
"Give it back!" Jack was halfway down the stairs when Alex launched himself onto Jacks back causing him to stumble forward into Rian who was coming up the stairs.

"Hi Rian" Jack laughed nervously while moving the pizza out of Alex's reach as Alex whined at him. "Alex" he hissed and Alex detached himself and smoothed his coat.  
"Hi, I'm Alex."  
"Umm, I'm Rian" Rian was still confused. "I kind of met you earlier." Now Alex was confused he looked at Jack who shrugged.  
"He was in the elevator, you're heavy." Alex was offended. 

"It's not my fault you're so sleepy"  
"It's not my fault either. I don't want to fix some grandma's large intestine." Rian was more confused.  
"He's a surgeon" Jack said as if that cleared everything up.

"What's happening here?" Rian asked.  
"I was in the hospital and Alex likes to invade people's personal space."  
"I was really tired!"  
"Anyway, I agreed to drive Alex home if he got me out of the hospital"  
"Cause I didn't want to crash"  
"And then he fell asleep and so I brought him here and he slept"  
"And then I woke up and he stole my pizza"  
"Because you're a freak"  
"Am not!" Alex snatched his pizza back. Rian shook his head and sighed.  
"I'll be going then."  
"Bye Rian." Jack and Alex said in unison and promptly collapsed into a fit of giggles. Rian just sighed.  
Alex woke up the next morning in Jack's bed. He had fallen asleep again and Jack wanted him to stay. Alex had Sundays off. He also had commitment issues. At 8 in the morning he slithered out of bed careful not to wake Jack. Alex gathered his things and left. He got a taxi back to his house Vic, his roommate, would be worried about him.

"GOD ALEX" Vic screamed. "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN"

"Out"  
"DON'T YOU OUT ME"  
"It's a long story"  
"ALEXANDER WILLIAM GASKARTH I have had all our friends looking for you"  
"It's only been a day."  
"Sure, but you didn't pick up the phone, you weren't at work, we couldn't find you anywhere."  
"Sorry." Alex was ashamed.  
"Whatever I'm calling Kels." Vic left the room to inform everyone Alex had been located.  
The landline rang. Alex picked up.  
"Hello Gaskarth Fuentes residence." Alex said in a funny voice.  
"Could I speak to Alex please?"  
"Jack silly you are but how do you have this number."  
"You left your phone." At this a third persons laughter could be heard through the phone. Vic had picked up the phone in the other room to eavesdrop.  
"VICTOR YOU LITTLE" Alex shouted into the next room. 

"Sorry that's my roommate being a jerk."  
"Ok..." now Jack was the confused one.  
"Do you want me to come pick up my phone."  
"Sure if it's not too much trouble."  
"Of course not I'll be over in 15."  
"Bye"  
"Bye" Alex hung up. "Vic" he called as the other boy entered the room "can I use your car?"  
"Only if I can come with you and meet this Jack."  
"Fine." Alex groaned. They arrived at the building Jack lived in and got on the elevator. Vic was bouncing.  
"So..."  
"I'm not in a sexual relationship with Jack"  
"That's not what I was going to ask"  
"Yes it was"  
"I wouldn't of said it like that." Alex shook his head. The doors opened. They walked down the hall and Vic made Alex stand to the right of the door so when Jack opened the door it would look like only Vic was there. Vic knocked. Jack opened the door.  
"Hola, me llamo Victor. Mi amigo Alex nessecito el telephono."  
"Sorry what" Alex stepped out from behind the door.  
"His name's Victor and his friend Alex needs his phone" Alex explained "Sorry he made me do it."  
"So... Jack I've heard a lot about you" Vic fibbed.  
"Really?" Jack asked.  
"No, but I listened to your conversation on the phone."

"Anyways can I have my phone. " Alex interrupted.  
"Oh yeah" Jack pulled it from his back pocket and handed it to Alex.

"Thanks." Alex nods.  
"So what were you two doing all that time? I think I deserve to know seeing as it nearly gave Kels and I a heart attack."  
"Mostly sleeping actually." Jack scratched his head.  
"Weirdos. " Vic laughed "that's all this one ever does" he patted Alex. "I thought something interesting had finally happened to him." Vic winked at Jack and dragged Alex back to the elevator. They drove home in silence. Kellin was standing on their porch.  
"Hey Kels" Vic greeted him with a kiss Alex just waved.

"Alex what happened?" Kellin asked.  
"Nothing interesting." Vic answered smirking.  
"Well we're just glad you're safe." Kellin added. Alex smiled at him.

 

A rather uneventful week passed for Alex. It was Friday and he was very glad to be returning gone after a long day of work but when he opened the door Jack was there talking to Vic. They both looked up as Alex walked in.  
"Hi?" Alex was confused. "What is happening here?" Vic smiles. "Kells and I are going out. I didn't want you to do your usual sit on the foor in your underwear playing old DS games things so I called Jack."  
"Um... Thanks?" Alex wasn't sure what to think. "How do you even have his phone number? I don't even have his phone number." Vic just winked and the doorbell rang. It was Kellin.  
"Hey Alex and... the other one. See you."  
"Have some fun." Vic teased. "Bye."

 

"Hi." Alex gives an awkward wave and sighs"I'm literally making myself cringe this is what happens when you only talk to the same 7 people for a year." Jack laughs Alex smiles, Jack's laughter always makes him smile.  
"It's fine really." Jack relaxed leaning into the sofa. "So you got any plans?" Alex scratched the back of his neck awkwardly.  
"No... Vic's thing about the old DS games was pretty much 100% accurate." Jack smiles and his left eye squints more than the right, it's adorable.  
"I'm cool with that. Always a fan of taking my pants off." Alex raises an eyebrow at him. "Vic said you sit around in your underwear." he shrugs.  
"There aren't usually people around!" Alex gets flustered running his hands through his hair, this is not adorable this is downright sexy. Jack resists the urge to pull his pants off right then and there.  
"I'm going to go change." Alex tugs at the sleeves of his lab coat and retreats to his room. When he returns Jack has taken his shoes off.  Alex is wearing grey skinny jeans printed like the american flag and Jack who has only ever seen the boy in slacks is ready to descend into the fiery pit of hell.  
"What are you staring at?" Alex asks.  
"Your legs are like freaking chopsticks how do you even stand?" Alex furrows his eyebrows. "That sounded super mean I'm sorry I didn't mean it in a mean way. I think your legs are hot. Fuck that was creepy I'm sorry." Alex chuckles and sits on the couch draping his legs over Jacks lap. Jacks eyes widen and Alex smirks at him "Woah where's mister awkward now." Alex laughs a big sincere laugh and Jack loves it.  
"So..." Alex draws out the o.  
"Don't ask me it's your house."  
"I knew you were going to say that!" Alex laughs. "I don't ever do anything though. Vic just like makes out with Kellin and we sometimes play boardgames with his band."  
"I fully support both making out and playing boardgames."  
"Lets start with boardgames" Alex skips down the hallway and begins to rummage through a closet. "Do you want to play Scrabble or Chess?" Alex calls down the hall.  
"Ew why do you only have old people games?"  
"I like to-FUCK!"  
"Well that's forward."  
"I dropped scrabble on my foot asshat."

"S-E-M-B-L-A-N-C-E I win!"Alex exclaims bouncing.  
"Is that even a word?" Jack groans. Alex kisses his cheek.  
"Don't be sad half of my job is using big words unnecessarily."  
"Do we get to make out know?" Alex laughs, tucks his feat under him placing a hand on Jack's thigh and kisses him. It's short and sweet but Jack is horny as hell and Alex knows it. He's tracing circles on Jack's inner thigh with his thumb. Jack pushes him back onto the floor kissing him harder. Someone wolf whistles and Alex jumps. Jack sits up running a hand through his hair.  
"Shut up Vic, you probably had your fist up Kellin's ass earlier." Vic raises his hands in surrender.  
"That's disgusting." Jack wrinkles his nose.  
"So is having sex in the living room." Vic retorts.  
"Hey we are both fully clothed. Jacks wearing a jacket for Christ's sake nobody has sex in a jacket." Alex crosses his arms and Jack nods in a agreement. Kellin peaks through the door.  
"Is everyone alright in here."  
"I thought you went home." Vic questions.  
"I live next door and it sounds like someone's having a shouting match."  
"Alex and Jack were having sex in the living room." Kellin raised his eyebrows.  
"Were not!" Jack and Alex both exclaimed.  
"Really Victor?" Kellin sighs. "Ooh he called you Victor" Alex teased "You're in big trouble now."  
"Nobody's in trouble. Just go to bed."  
"Yes mom." Alex and Jack snickered.  
"Really? Do you want me to tuck you in and kiss you goodnight too?" Kellin asked sarcastically.


End file.
